Insecurities
by Nelliephantt
Summary: In a world where Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian are all students at Dalton; Kurt can't hide his feelings any longer. One-Shot.


**A/N**: This isn't my first Klaine fic, but the first that I'm willing to share with the world. I'm not too great at writing fluff, I'm better at angst (though I guess I cheated a little bit with this, haha) but I'm learning so any advice and general feedback is highly appreciated. Enjoy! :)  
><strong>Title:<strong> _Insecurities._  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _In a world where Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian are all students at Dalton; Kurt can't hide his feelings any longer._  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,342.

* * *

><p>"Blaine," Kurt began hesitantly. He glanced quickly around the seemingly empty corridor they were stood in - this wasn't McKinley, but old habits died hard - biding his time and shifting nervously under the weight of his own thoughts.<p>

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine reached out to touch his boyfriend's arm, effectively regaining his attention as well as attempting to comfort the clearly stressed boy. Kurt took a deep breath, and met Blaine's gaze once more, his blue eyes reaching those hazel ones that he loved so much.

"Blaine," he began again, "I'm uncomfortable with you and Sebastian being friends," Kurt rushed the words out but he knew Blaine had heard him, he could tell by the expression on his face. Blaine had rolled his eyes.  
>"Kurt," the single syllable came out a little harsher than Blaine had intended and he backpedalled immediately. "Kurt, baby, I'm sorry. You're being paranoid though, we've been through this."<p>

"But Blaine, the way he _leers_ at you…I just can't deal with it…" Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms into a fierce hug to help convey his words through his actions.

"Kurt, I'm with you. I love you. He can look at me however he chooses; it's not gonna change the way I feel about you." Blaine squeezed his boyfriend again gently before releasing him completely to look him in the eye. "I love _you_," he repeated sincerely.

"Okay," Kurt breathed out. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just he's so… everything I'm not," Kurt finished lamely.

"Exactly," Blaine confirmed. "He's everything you're not which is why I want to be with you. I want you. I don't know how much clearer I can make myself." Blaine sighed. He'd thought they were over this. It had been weeks since Sebastian Smythe had made his intentions clear regarding Blaine, and even longer since he actually moved to the school. Yet still Kurt was so insistent that Blaine would leave him for Sebastian. Sebastian of all people… "You do trust me, don't you Kurt?" Blaine was hedging his bets, but relaxed immediately when Kurt balked.

"What? Of course I do, Blaine. It's _him_ I don't tr-"

"Then you've got nothing to worry about. Neither of us have. Now come on, let me buy you coffee." Before Kurt could protest Blaine pulled him down the corridor and towards the nearest exit.

* * *

><p>On the evening of the same day, Blaine and Kurt were wrapped up together in Blaine's dorm room bed watching a film. Kurt had settled in to be the little spoon this time and was almost inaudibly quoting alongside Kristen Stewart.<p>

"Remind me again why we're watching Twilight?" Blaine grumbled.

"Because it's a modern, slightly confused, Romeo and Juliet, and in a way it reminds me of us." Kurt added the last bit very quietly, but Blaine heard him nonetheless, he was careful not to chuckle.

"In what way to I remind you of a 'stupid lamb', or a 'sick, masochistic lion'?" Blaine questioned.

"Ugh, no, not that," Kurt thought about sitting up, pausing the movie and having this conversation face to face, but he decided against it, he wasn't too sure he wanted to see the expression on Blaine's face when he finished his sentence. In fact, he didn't even want to hear Blaine's scathing and disappointed tone of voice. "In fact, it doesn't matter." He mumbled, trying to quell the conversation and concentrate on Bella and Edward's evolving love story.

"Kurt, don't shut me out," Blaine prodded, nuzzling his face into the base of Kurt's neck for added emphasis. "Tell me," he breathed.

"You won't want to know," Kurt whined, squeezing his eyes shut, willing both himself and Blaine to just drop it. Blaine moved back swiftly, almost pulling away entirely. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Yes I do, Kurt, I always want to know." It wasn't a complete lie, though this was one of the things he needed to know more than he actively wanted to know. He eyed the back of Kurt's head, waiting.

"Okay, fine," Kurt huffed once he realised that Blaine wasn't letting up. "If you really want to know," he sat up to pause the movie playing from Blaine's laptop, and turned to face the man in question. He met Blaine's gaze for a brief moment, before he lost his confidence and dropped his eyes down to stare at his hands instead.

"It reminds me of us because of the love triangle," Kurt muttered sullenly. Blaine had already assumed this was what Kurt had meant, but chose not to voice his thoughts, instead he let his boyfriend continue. "I'm Team Edward all the way, but I can totally see why the Team Jacob fandom would rather Bella be with the werewolf. Jake is the boyish best friend; with the goofy sense of humour and the down to earth nature. Edward is the calculating vampire who's so…so…ugh! He's just practically a prude and even though he loves Bella, I can't help but feel maybe, maybe she'd be better off with Jacob… With puppies and giant muffins…" Kurt tapered off as his voice began to catch in his throat at every other word. Blaine cleared his throat, appearing almost too calm juxtaposing Kurt's emotional state, the latter glanced up at the former with watery eyes.

"In your little analogy, am I Bella?" Blaine asked with an unrecognisable glint in his eye.

"Yes," Kurt whispered. Blaine snapped. He flung himself at his distressed boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him.

"You, stupid, beautiful, stupid, perfect boy," Blaine chastised. "You know how the fairy tale ends. Edward gets the girl, despite all the obstacles, nothing can keep them apart. That part _is_ just like us," he pulled away to look Kurt, who had silent tears trickling down his face, in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere, Kurt. I love _you_. Please, please understand that." The two teenagers stared at each other as Blaine's words echoed in the silence. The understanding and clarity dawned on Kurt's face; this time it was his turn to throw himself at Blaine.

"I'm so, so sorry," he sobbed into Blaine's shoulder, allowing Blaine to squeeze him into a tight hug.

"Hey, shh, it's okay," Blaine soothed, rubbing affectionate circles on his loved one's back.

"No, I'm a terrible boyfriend. I keep pushing you away by being needy and jealous and… jesus, I'm so sorry Blaine…" his words dissolved into more sobs.

"Kurt, you're the perfect boyfriend. You're perfect. You have nothing to be jealous of; no one could ever have a hold on my heart like you do; no one," Blaine declared. He pried himself out of Kurt's arms to look at him. He curved a hand around Kurt's cheeks and wiped away the tears. "I love you so much," the sincerity of his statement made Kurt's heart swell.

"I know baby," he replied, "and I love you so much right back," he promised, smiling weakly.

"Good, now let's forget about all this. I don't want him to come between us," Blaine clarified. Without even saying the name Kurt knew who he was talking about, after all Blaine knew _who_ not _what_ this insecurity was all about.

"Okay, I'll drop it now. You want to be with me. Okay." Kurt said, more for his own sanity.

"Good," Blaine answered and leaned in to kiss Kurt on his forehead. "Now, do you wanna go back to the movie, or…?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, sure," came Kurt's reply. Blaine eyed his boyfriend, wanting to be sure there would be no more talk of 'love triangles', but he couldn't doubt the smile that broke out across Kurt's face. The boys tucked themselves into the same position as before, with Kurt as the little spoon, and settled down to watch the rest of the movie.

"Blaine?" Kurt spoke up suddenly, disturbing the quiet.

"Mmmm?"

"Thank you. I love you," Kurt declared, grasping Blaine's hand which was resting on his stomach and effectively holding him in place. Blaine placed an answering kiss on the back of his boyfriend's head.

"I love you too, Kurt."


End file.
